


Игра на вылет

by rakugan



Category: The House That - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последние дни Помпея.<br/>Написано для команды WTF Dom на Зимную фандомную битву – 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра на вылет

1.

Честно говоря, лучше было и не начинать. Но я люблю, чтобы все было по-человечески. Вот и лез вон из кожи, как дурак, пытался объяснить. Для них же старался!  
В итоге получил ноль без палочки. С уродами говорить бесполезно, особенно с _этим_. Все, чего я добился, — почти час пялился в пустые рыбьи глаза и ждал, пока его калечество соизволит открыть рот и изречь какую-нибудь белиберду.  
Сфинкс тоже там был. Внимал своему господину и повелителю с таким серьезным видом, что можно было со смеху лопнуть. Даже глазом не моргнул, когда тот нес полный бред. Вот это дрессура, я понимаю! Интересно, как слепцу это удается? Сфинкс же вроде неглупый парень. Может, просто не хотел терять лицо перед чужаком. Надо будет поймать его где-нибудь наедине и попробовать убедить…  
Но если они оба решили довести меня, это удалось на все сто. В стаю я вернулся, как бешеный бык, у которого перед глазами час махали красной тряпкой. Не переношу, когда корчат из себя невесть что.  
Под нашей дверью отирались Москит с Прыщом, о чем-то шушукались. Москита я шуганул — пусть валит в свой Крысятник, — а Прыща завел в прихожую и ласково взял за ошейник. О чем, спрашиваю, говорили? Он стал скулить: мол, Москит то, Москит сё, — но я встряхнул его как следует. Плевать я хотел на Москита! _Ты_ , спрашиваю, лишнего не трепал? Мотает головой, поджимает уши — нет, нет, ничего такого...  
Логов я вообще-то не люблю. Отираются под каждой стеной, жужжат, разносят сплетни и заразу. И мои туда же повадились, целых четверо. Я не запрещаю — в этом есть своя польза, пусть вызнают, что делается в других стаях. Но о наших делах болтать нельзя! Кроме того, конечно, что я разрешил.  
Они это знают, ученые у меня. Помнят: чуть что, ошейник-то и подзатянуть можно! Прыщу вот напомнил — умница, сразу все понял. Глаза бегают, значит, проштрафился-таки. Ладно, говорю, живи, пока я добрый.  
Так он аж подпрыгнул, когда я отпустил его. Чуть не описался от счастья. Забегает в стаю и дверь передо мной открывает, молодец, хороший песик. Тут же за чаем рванул, сам, я даже велеть не успел. Чует за собой вину, заглаживает…  
В стае, как я вошел, тоже сразу стало тихо. То грызня была, шум — слышно за дверью, — а тут сразу все затихли. На ноги подорвались, подтянулись — ну, кто может стоять, конечно. Ластоног даже перестал свою булку мусолить. Крючок с Рикшей чуть с ног друга не посбивали, так кинулись мне кресло придвигать. Ага, видят, что я не в настроении.  
Не успел я сесть, подскочил Лавр. Поправил очки, давай докладывать: мол, все приказы выполнены, Сюзи накормлена, чувствует себя хорошо.  
— Слушай, — говорю, — сядь-ка сюда, — и подвигаюсь, похлопываю по подлокотнику кресла.  
Лавр садится, сияя от счастья, что я его допустил сесть рядом — почти как равного. Ну, я вообще люблю, чтобы по-простому все, без этих церемоний.  
Киваю ему, чтобы наклонился. Не сильно близко только, а то у него изо рта воняет.  
— Скажи-ка мне, — спрашиваю вполголоса, — кто из наших в Четвертой отирается? А?  
Другой бы, может, соврал, но не Лавр. Ему сдать кого-нибудь — только за счастье.  
— Валет, — шепчет, аж захлебываясь слюной. — Ну, Кролик еще, но давно. А Валет там все время бывает. То есть, сейчас нет, но раньше — очень часто. Он туда на гитаре ходил играть. Он там когда-то жил и всех знает.  
— Ага, — говорю, — вот так, стало быть. Ну, спасибо, молодец. Иди.  
Протягиваю руку, услужливый Прыщ подает мне чашку с чаем.  
— Валет, — зову негромко, потому что хороший пес должен хозяина слышать издали.  
Он услышал, тут без сомнений. Но встал не сразу, еще пару секунд посидел. Неохотно идет на зов, без энтузиазма. Всем своим видом показывает, как ему тяжело и как, мол, нога болит. Ага, в Четвертую-то бегом бы побежал, если бы те только свистнули!  
Пока он ковыляет, вся стая следит за ним со счастливым предвкушением. Ждут потехи. Не дождутся, у меня сегодня дела поважнее.  
А Валету я даже улыбаюсь. Но он не смотрит на меня, только теребит ошейник.  
— Да ты садись, садись… Нога болит? — участливо спрашиваю.  
Рикша тут же волочит ему стул. Молодец. Треплю его по загривку. Валет садится боком, все еще разглядывая пол.  
— Выпей со мной чайку, будь другом, поболтать охота…  
Чай этот ему сейчас, видно, поперек горла. Догадывается, должно быть, о чем я хочу поболтать. Но чашку из рук Прыща берет, чтобы со мной не ссориться.  
Не люблю ходить вокруг да около, поэтому сразу приступаю к делу.  
— Слушай, ты ведь вроде раньше жил в Четвертой? Ну, когда она еще Четвертой не была… Или я перепутал?  
— Не перепутал, — хмуро отвечает он, разглядывая свою чашку. Уж не знаю, что он там надеется высмотреть — может, свое будущее предсказать по чаинкам.  
— И сейчас, говорят, там бываешь.  
— Раньше заходил, последнее время — нет.  
— Что так? Не зовут?  
Он пожимает плечами:  
— Самому не хочется. Мои друзья все здесь.  
Стая тем временем придвигается ближе. При словах Валета некоторые ухмыляются недоверчиво. Ну да, какой же предатель вслух признается, что он предатель?  
— Это хорошо, — говорю я. — Это правильно. Свои всегда свои, правда?  
Парни одобрительно лыбятся. Валет кивает, не поднимая взгляда от чашки.  
— А в те времена, когда ты еще там жил, — интересуюсь, — как так вышло, что Слепой стал вожаком?  
— Не помню, если честно. Мне было все равно.  
— Это как? — делаю вид, что страшно удивлен. — Твой ведь вожак, тебе под ним ходить — и без разницы?  
— Так сложилось само собой, — пытается он отговориться.  
— Ну и порядочки были у вас, — говорю. — Выходит, твоего мнения даже не спросили. У нас бы такое не прокатило, правда?  
Все с готовностью кивают.  
— Да ладно, вожак, — говорю я. — Вожаком можно и неразумного поставить, ну так, для смеху. Но я вот чего не пойму: с какого перепугу его объявили… как там это называется… _хозяином Дома_? Хозяин, ну надо же! С ума сойти!  
Стая просто покатывается со смеху. Валет тоже вымучивает из себя улыбку.  
— Я же говорил, не помню…  
— А ты попробуй, — настаиваю я. — Не для себя ведь стараешься, и не для меня. Для всей стаи. Тебе что, жалко напрячься ради своих?  
— Не знаю, — говорит он, рассматривая пол. — Мне это было неинтересно. Слышал краем уха, как говорили, что в Доме должен быть один вожак. Ну, чтоб не повторилось, как с Мавром и Черепом. Чтоб не пришлось никому сидеть на выборе. Но как вышло, что Слепой им стал, — вот честно, понятия не имею…  
Можно его еще додавить, но меня кое-что зацепило в его словах.  
— Постой-ка, — перебиваю его невразумительные объяснения. — А что это значит: «сидеть на выборе»? Это еще что за хрень?  
— Вожака надо защищать ценой своей жизни, — вполголоса поясняет он. — Закон такой. Но он уже не работает. Слепой его первым делом отменил.  
Вот интересное дело! А отменил ли? Или мне придется драться по очереди со всей Четвертой?  
Настроение у меня так резко падает, что даже Валета уже давить неинтересно.  
— Ладно, ясно, — говорю ему. — Спасибо за помощь. Все, можешь идти.  
Он, видно, не ждал такого счастья, так что пялится на меня еще секунды три, прежде чем встать и поковылять на свое место. Остальные не уходят, трутся вокруг, ждут, что я буду делать дальше.  
Вот идиоты, им заняться нечем? Не видно, что мне надо подумать?!  
Можно было бы всех выгнать, но проще самому перейти во вторую комнату, где сейчас никого нет. Зову с собой Кролика, закрываю дверь.  
— Последи за Валетом, — приказываю вполголоса. — Есть у меня подозрение, что он не совсем наш… Как бы не рванул в Четвертую доносить. Только незаметно проследи, понял? Ты завтра в Кофейнике?  
Кролик там по четвергам барменом.  
Он торопливо кивает, открывая в улыбке торчащие зубы.  
— Значит, на это время пусть тебя сменит Крючок, передай ему, — решаю я. — А ты в Кофейнике посмотришь, чтоб Валет не сговаривался ни с кем.  
— Слушаюсь, — бодро отвечает он.  
— Молодец. Теперь пришли ко мне Лавра.  
Кролик упрыгивает, довольный, что быстро отделался. Я ложусь на кровать Филина — она из всех самая чистая, — и лежу, закинув руки за голову. Спина что-то побаливает, перетренировался, что ли, сегодня…  
Когда Лавр входит и закрывает за собой дверь, я первым делом устраиваю ему хорошую головомойку. Почему он ни разу не заикнулся о законе выбора?! Он думает, что я обязан знать всю ту ерунду, которую напридумывали задолго до меня?  
— Был неправ, все понял, — бормочет Лавр.  
— Ладно, прощаю, — говорю, потягиваясь. — Но теперь ты мне скажи — раз уж Валет ломается, как девственница, — почему так вышло, что какой-то слепой придурок взял и стал хозяином Дома? Он что, сам себя назначил?  
Лавр чешет в затылке.  
— Знаешь, вот честно, я сам уже не помню. Как-то так вышло. Может, он был компромиссной фигурой… Ну, в смысле, его выбрали, чтобы остальные не передрались. А этот вроде как всех устраивал…  
Ненавижу манеру кидаться умными словами. Будто я без него не знал, что такое «компромиссная фигура». Ну да, не знал, и что?  
— Лавр, ты меня за дурака не держи. Не надо мне на пальцах разъяснять.  
— Да я даже не думал, — оправдывается он.  
Ага, поговори мне еще.  
— То есть, если скинуть Слепого, пол-Дома не бросится его защищать? Мне знать надо, а то мало ли.  
— Да нет, — убеждает меня Лавр. — Все только рады будут. Он вообще давно всех бесит.  
Врет, конечно. А может, и нет. Почему меня одного должен бесить Слепой? Умные люди и тут есть.  
— Ну и хорошо, если так.  
Вставать не хочется — на кровати тепло, сонно. Но надо. Нельзя разлеживаться, у меня еще дел полно.  
Отсылаю Лавра, выхожу в соседнюю комнату. Там все спокойно. Кролик и Крючок шушукаются в углу, Ластоног пускает слюни в коляске, Гном и Волосач режутся в карты. Валет скрючился на своей кровати, делая вид, что страшно занят бренчанием на гитаре, но украдкой косится на меня.  
— Пошли в душевую, — говорю ему. — Поможешь мне побрить голову.  
Его аж перекашивает — он это дело ненавидит, думает, что я его за прислугу держу. А так оно и есть. Ему полезно слегка поубавить спеси.  
И пусть только попробует хоть раз бритвой царапнуть.

2.

— Пойдем со мной в душ, поможешь мне вымыться, — говорит Сфинкс Слепому.  
Табаки разочарованно вздыхает. Чуть громче, чем следовало, слишком театрально. Его слова и поступки всегда нарочиты, рассчитаны на большую аудиторию, а сейчас и подавно. Или это я сам, после того, как догадался о Большой Игре, во всем вижу спектакль?  
Мой крестный тоже играет. Он исполняет свою роль с блеском — хмурит лоб, выглядит обеспокоенным. А выходя из спальни, бросает на Табаки многозначительный взгляд и слегка кивает. Чтобы даже последний простачок с галерки сразу понял: нечто готовится, осуществляется Великий Замысел.  
Табаки, надо сказать, не подкачал. Стоило Сфинксу выйти, а вслед за ним — Слепому с полотенцем в руках, как Шакал тут же оборачивается к Македонскому и торжественно взмахивает рукой, подавая знак.  
Македонский вскакивает со своей кровати, бесшумно бежит босиком в дальний угол и…  
…и ничего особенного. Разворачивает скатанный на полу матрас Слепого и начинает сдирать постельное белье. Табаки, который уже успел сползти с кровати, роется в шкафу и швыряет в сторону Мака чистые наволочку и простыни. Мак ловит их на лету.  
И это все? Я разочарован. Матрас Слепого действительно грязнее некуда, а вожак изо всех сил сопротивляется попыткам прибраться в его углу. Вот Македонский и делает это украдкой, пока Сфинкс проводит отвлекающий маневр. А я-то ждал…  
Сам не знаю, чего я ждал. Захватывающих событий. Волнующих известий. Тайных военных советов. Иначе зачем, спрашивается, затевали всю эту постановку с бунтом Помпея?  
Между прочим, уже второй день ничего не происходит. Сценарий начинает буксовать — видно, его авторы сами не знают, что дальше. Даже Лэри (который сейчас где-то болтается) перестал твердить о Помпее через слово. Видно, ему тоже надоело.  
Между тем Македонский с охапкой грязного белья направляется в ванную.  
— Ты куда? — шепчет Табаки, хватая его за штанину.  
— Постирать, — как будто оправдывается тот.  
— С ума сошел? Он сразу догадается! Спрячь пока куда-нибудь.  
— А лучше сожги, — предлагает Лорд, не отрываясь от журнала.  
Табаки тем временем поворачивается ко мне с самой сладкой из своих улыбок.  
— Друг мой, — проникновенно говорит он, — я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.  
Я напрягаюсь. Вдруг у него опять начнется приступ ярости, как днем в столовой? «Он, видите ли, прозрел! Что-то такое важное понял!» — орал тогда Шакал. С тех пор я на всякий случай стараюсь вообще не думать в его присутствии.  
— Я ни о чем не думаю, — так и говорю ему.  
— А вот и нет! — он довольно хихикает. — А вот и неправда! Уже целых пятнадцать минут ты думаешь о том, что естественные потребности твоего организма настойчиво призывают тебя посетить уборную. Но тебе лень слезать с кровати, тебе тепло и уютно, тебе страшно ощутить на своих чреслах ледяное прикосновение унитаза… Ну же, дитя, не надо краснеть! В природном нет ничего постыдного. И я навещаю иной раз туалет, и все великие люди до меня так делали. О, сколько гениальных мыслей, сколько небывалых открытий нисходят на мудрых в этом прибежище для уединенных размышлений! Дай мне руку, Курильщик, и я помогу тебе добраться до коляски. Вперед, вперед, мой юный друг, к свободе от лишнего груза!  
Если бы я мог провалиться сквозь кровать, я бы так и сделал. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к манере Табаки комментировать самые интимные дела, что свои, что других состайников. Вот зачем трубить в фанфары, сообщая всем и каждому, что едешь в туалет?  
Кроме того, иногда мне действительно кажется, что Шакал читает мои мысли.  
Сам он между тем проявляет трогательную заботу обо мне. Помогает слезть с общей кровати, не задев оставленные на ней протезы Сфинкса. Подвозит ко мне коляску, когда я со своей крабьей медлительностью успеваю проползти лишь пару шагов. Настаивает на том, чтобы сопровождать меня до туалета, и сто раз предлагает свою помощь. Да что с ним такое? Он решил меня там без помех придушить?  
Проезжая мимо приоткрытой двери ванной, я вижу душераздирающую картину: Слепой моет Сфинкса. Наш вожак терпеть не может воду, это знает вся стая. Злые языки (Черный) поговаривают, что он, будто ведьма из сказки, боится от нее растаять. Когда сегодня утром Сфинкс брызнул на него водой, чтобы разбудить, Слепой во мгновение ока взлетел на кровать Лэри и забился там в угол. Он был похож на мокрого недовольного кота. «Сейчас вылизываться начнет», — прокомментировал это Лорд.  
Неудивительно, что Слепой постоянно ходит грязный, а вид у его одежды такой, будто ее хозяин всласть повалялся в болоте.  
Сейчас вожак стоит чуть ли не в полуметре от душевой кабинки. Рукава измызганного свитера закатаны по локоть, в вытянутых руках Слепой держит мочалку. Он прилагает колоссальные усилия, чтобы намыливать Сфинкса и при этом не намокнуть самому. От его босых ступней на полу ванной остаются грязные следы.  
— Ты эту мочалку еще на швабру надень, — раздраженно советует Сфинкс.  
— А можно, да? — радуется Слепой.  
Продолжения разговора я не слышу, потому что Табаки заталкивает меня в туалет и закрывает дверь. Может, это идиотский розыгрыш, и он собрался меня тут запереть? Но когда я, сделав свои дела, осторожно отодвигаю щеколду, дверь свободна. Шакал уже в своей коляске и ждет меня. С невиданной прытью он хватает мою коляску за ручки и начинает руководить моими действиями.  
— А теперь руки мыть, детка, — наставляет он меня, — у нас с гигиеной очень строго, иначе твой крестный будет сердиться, ай-яй-яй! Нет-нет, не сюда, ни в коем случае не сюда, только в ванную!  
Это глупо, потому что ванная занята, а умывальники все свободны. Но Шакал держит мою коляску цепко, и если я начну вырываться, мы с ним оба перевернемся.  
В тамбуре зачем-то болтается Македонский со стопкой одежды в руках. Мы с Шакалом тормозим на пороге ванной. Слепой закончил мыть Сфинкса и теперь натягивает на него футболку и джинсы.  
— Там уже очередь собралась, — говорит он, на мгновение повернув голову в нашу сторону.  
— Ничего, подождут, — отвечает Сфинкс. Он смотрит на Табаки и опять кивает.  
Слепой быстро застегивает молнию на его джинсах и направляется к двери. Но Сфинкс оказывается проворнее и перегораживает ему дорогу. Шакал тем временем буквально втискивает меня в дверной проем. Теперь выход из ванной закрыт намертво: Сфинксом и нашими двумя колясками.  
Так вот зачем я понадобился Табаки! Глупость какая-то. Надо сказать, очень неприятно чувствовать себя живой баррикадой…  
Слепой останавливается.  
— Так нечестно, — говорит он. — Вы это подстроили, чтобы заманить меня сюда.  
— Если бы ты слушал, о чем тебя просят, и мылся вовремя, никто бы тебя не заманивал, — говорит Сфинкс.  
— А я не хочу. Это мое личное дело.  
— Нет. Ты оскорбляешь эстетическое чувство всей стаи.  
Слепой фыркает.  
— Не смотрите. Я же не смотрю, — приводит он решающий аргумент.  
— Слепой, — проникновенным голосом говорит Табаки, — сотни поколений жильцов Дома смотрят на тебя с порога этой ванной. Ты сможешь сделать это! Ты справишься! Мы верим в тебя! Даже Курильщик, невинное дитя, с надеждой простирает к тебе руки…  
Он пихает меня локтем в бок, но я не собираюсь ничего простирать.  
— Шакал, будь другом, помолчи, — перебивает его Сфинкс. — Слепой, послушай, мы не пытаемся тебя контролировать. Но ты ответственен перед стаей, и надо, в конце концов, учитывать мнение окружающих…  
Сфинкс вещает, будто с лекторской кафедры. Табаки давится беззвучным смехом. Слепой тем временем, кажется, начинает злиться, потому что голос его становится совсем тихим и спокойным:  
— Я сказал — это мое дело. Отвяжитесь от меня.  
— Это приказ? — спрашивает Сфинкс.  
Слепой молчит. Не понимаю, почему он не оборвет Сфинкса.  
Мне его жаль. Ужасно неприятно, когда вот так обсуждают твой внешний вид. У Фазанов я этого досыта наелся.  
Но, с другой стороны, от Слепого и вправду иногда… пованивает. И на его ноги нельзя смотреть без содрогания.  
Табаки самому, кстати говоря, не мешало бы помыться и сменить носки. Лорд уже обещал вышвырнуть его с общей кровати.  
Слепой все еще молчит. Пауза затягивается. У Сфинкса на щеках выступают красные пятна.  
— Ладно, извини, — говорит он наконец. — Ты прав, мы перешли рамки.  
Табаки быстро переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Но тут Македонский как-то просачивается между нашими колясками, хотя там и муха не пролетела бы, и оказывается в душевой.  
— Давай я тебе помогу, — ласково говорит он. — Это быстро… Я принес мыло… Сейчас, сейчас…  
Его голос действует на Слепого магически. Будто под гипнозом, он стягивает с себя грязный свитер и джинсы и даже не вздрагивает, когда Мак открывает краны.  
— Поехали, — бормочет Табаки и тянет меня в спальню. — Не будем смотреть на мучения этой несчастной души.

***  
Когда Слепой наконец возвращается в стаю, его не узнать. Мокрые волосы облепили его лицо черной массой, но от него пахнет мылом, на нем чистая рубашка, чистые штаны и даже новенькие кеды. Сфинкс и Македонский следуют за ним по пятам. Спальня встречает их аплодисментами и воплями. Табаки чуть не падает со спинки кровати, куда взобрался, чтобы водрузить на голову Слепого венок, оставшийся с прошлого Нового года.  
Сфинкс мрачно опускается на край общей кровати. Слепой усаживается на свой матрас и ощупывает чистые простыни. Македонский пристраивается рядом с гребнем в руках.  
— Давай я тебя причешу…  
Я еще ни разу за все время жизни в Четвертой не видел, чтобы Слепой причесывался сам. Кажется, он не считает это нужным. Однажды, правда, Горбач пытался распутать его сбившуюся в ком шевелюру. Но кончилось все тем, что Слепой сбежал, оставив в руках у Горбача выдранный с корнем клок волос.  
Но Македонский, наверное, и вправду волшебник, потому что Слепой опять молча подчиняется. Я бездумно смотрю, как пальцы Мака разбирают его мокрые пряди, и чувствую, что начинаю дремать. Это и вправду какой-то гипноз…  
Македонский что-то не то напевает, не то шепчет себе под нос, и я, кажется, раскачиваюсь в ритме его пения и движений. Обернувшись, вижу такой же рассеянный взгляд у Табаки. Черный на своей кровати засыпает и начинает мерно всхрапывать. Горбач наверху тихо наигрывает на флейте, вторя голосу Мака. Сфинкс медитирует, уставившись куда-то вдаль. Один только Лорд не поддается колдовству и, глядя на нас, крутит пальцем у виска.  
Я встряхиваюсь. Не могу понять, сколько прошло времени — не то час, не то всего минут пять. Смотрю на Слепого, и оказывается, что волосы у него гораздо длиннее, чем я раньше думал. Они выглядят гладкими и непривычно блестящими. Македонский водит по ним гребнем, любуясь делом своих рук. Причесанный, Слепой кажется почти симпатичным.  
Сфинкс наконец прерывает свои раздумья и тоже подсаживается к Слепому. Кажется, он говорит ему что-то вроде «Ну, извини».  
«Проехали», — вполголоса отвечает тот.  
— Знаете, а он миленький, — говорит вдруг Лорд.  
Если бы самого Лорда так назвали, он бы тут же задушил нахала. Но Слепой уже в хорошем настроении и смеется своим странным шелестящим смехом.  
— Вы мне еще ленточку повяжите.  
— А у меня как раз есть! — оживляется Табаки. Он бросается к тумбочке и начинает там рыться. Но Слепой вскакивает и смывается, не дожидаясь такого подарка.  
Вскоре он возвращается со Стервятником. Стервятник несет в одной руке кактус, а в другой угощение для нас — пакет печенья.  
— Может, хоть при гостях вы не будете надо мной измываться, — бормочет Слепой.  
Стервятник вежливо здоровается и пристраивает кактус на край стола. Все говорят кактусу: «Привет, Луис». Я чувствую себя дурак дураком, но тоже говорю, потому что боюсь почувствовать на себе стылый взгляд стервятниковых глаз.  
Табаки поручает мне делать бутерброды, а сам в лицах рассказывает Стервятнику, что у нас тут было. В такие минуты его актерский талант раскрывается с подлинным блеском. То он, играя Слепого, припадает к общей кровати и жалобно протягивает руки к невидимому Сфинксу:  
— Нет, только не это, умоляю тебя! Ради нашей дружбы!  
То одним броском оказывается на другой стороне кровати, закладывает руки за спину, выпрямляется, надменно вскинув подбородок, и смеется жестоким смехом, изображая Сфинкса.  
— О, то было ужасное зрелище! — верещит Табаки уже собственным пронзительным голосом. — Даже каменное сердце дрогнуло бы, услышав эти мольбы. Но только не сердце Сфинкса! Зловеще хохоча, он схватил бедного беззащитного Слепого и швырнул его в разверстый зев душевой кабинки, откуда вырывались клубы пара и языки пламени…  
— Не верю! — заявляет Сфинкс. Он сидит рядом со Слепым на матрасе и временами затягивается от его сигареты. — Ты прокололся. Вот чем бы я его швырял?  
— Это метафора! — возмущен Табаки. — Литературная условность! Если не понимаешь таких вещей, молчи и не обнажай свое невежество.  
— А еще они называли меня _миленьким_ , — ябедничает Слепой.  
Стервятник смотрит на него сочувственно.  
— О боже, — говорит он, качая головой. — Это бесчеловечно.  
Я поедаю бутерброд и разглядываю своих состайников — или правильнее сказать, своих сотоварищей по актерской труппе? Как же умело они играют свои роли… Даже Слепой, который может производить впечатление на посторонних. Но не на своих — я теперь неплохо его знаю и не могу понять, почему раньше боялся. Ведь при ближайшем рассмотрении это самый обычный парень.  
Он неряшливый, и это еще мягко сказано. Он ужасно ленивый — если бы Сфинкс его не тормошил, он бы, наверное, спал целыми днями. То он молчит, то несет разную чушь, а иногда, кажется, мало чем отличается от неразумных. Он позволяет над собой смеяться и насильно мыть себя в душе.  
И это — хозяин Дома?  
Вот она, великая сила игры. Все решили в это верить, и верят, даже когда их глаза говорят обратное.  
Но только не я. Не смешите меня.

3.

— Слепой? Готов выслушать? Да не смеши меня!  
Я смотрю на него в упор, и Помпей тут же снижает тон.  
— В смысле, я не хочу ничего плохого сказать о Слепом. Но ты и сам отлично знаешь, как с ним иногда бывает… сложно.  
Отчасти он прав. До Слепого действительно сложно достучаться. Он слушает, во-первых, Дом, во-вторых, Дом, и в-третьих — Дом. Только после этого он обращает внимание на то, что говорят люди, и то если им удастся чем-то его зацепить.  
Например, если Табаки примется читать лекцию на тему «Как познать тайны Вселенной с помощью яблока и серебряной ложки», можно не сомневаться: тут-то Слепой навострит уши. Не то чтоб у него завалялась в кармане серебряная ложка. Просто такие вещи достаточно безумны, чтобы привлечь его внимание. И вообще он страшно любопытен, хотя с виду не скажешь. Вот только его редко интересует то же, что нормальных людей.  
В одном Помпей не прав: будто именно _его_ Слепой не слушал. Наоборот, слушал, и очень внимательно. Здесь дело касается его вожаческих обязанностей, к которым он относится серьезно. Но не счел нужным отвечать — а раз так, дела совсем плохи.  
Мне не стоило бы говорить сейчас с Помпеем. Это можно истолковать — и он наверняка истолкует, — как доказательство того, что позиции Слепого шатки. Но мне надо понять, _насколько_ все плохо.  
— Я согласен, — говорит Помпей рассудительно, — что мой план еще сырой. Я же не спорю. Но я говорю: давайте думать вместе. Я же не для себя стараюсь. Я хочу, чтобы всем было хорошо. А Слепой молчит, потом просто встает и уходит — ты сам видел. Вот ты мне скажи: это как, по-человечески? Это вообще нормально?  
Всем своим видом он излучает дружелюбие. Дескать, мы тут сидим и говорим по-свойски, он доверяет мне, я — ему, мы умные люди и всегда сможем найти компромисс. Только взгляд слишком внимательный: Помпей следит, попадусь ли я в его ловушку. Если я сейчас отвечу «Да, нормально», у него будет полное право развести руками и заявить: вот, я так и не знал, что с вами толковать не о чем.  
А если я скажу «Ненормально», то предам Слепого. Хотя никто лучше меня не знает, как выводит из себя эта манера ничего не объяснять. Сплошь и рядом мне хочется прикончить Бледного — но Помпею об этом знать не обязательно.  
— Мы можем обсудить это еще раз, если хочешь, — отвечаю уклончиво. — Но сразу тебе скажу: по-моему, это бессмысленная затея.  
Мы разговариваем в сушильне возле прачечной — это единственное место, где с гарантией не будет посторонних ушей, потому что ни один дурак не станет торчать тут по доброй воле. Вдоль стен тянутся толстые трубы, по которым бежит горячая вода. Здесь адская жара, по лицу у меня текут ручейки пота. У Помпея то же самое, но он хотя бы может вытереть лоб ладонью, а я нет — это слишком сложная операция для протезов.  
Помпей в очередной раз с энтузиазмом излагает свой план. Ничего нового он не скажет, так что я слушаю краем уха. Сижу на полу, откинувшись спиной на кафельную стену — она хоть немного прохладнее окружающего воздуха, — и вдыхаю химический запах чистых, высушенных до ломкости простыней, развешанных на веревках под потолком.  
Из холла через приоткрытую дверь тянет резиной и уличной сыростью, где-то негромко бубнит телевизор — наверное, его смотрят Ящики в своей подсобке. Но я не могу разобрать, что за передача идет, голос Помпея мне мешает. Временами он срывается на кашель, потому что воздух здесь слишком сухой и жжет горло. От самого Помпея остро пахнет потом и слабее — Наружностью, привкус которой он сам не замечает, зато я слышу слишком хорошо.  
Аромат Наружности с трудом поддается описанию. Его нельзя назвать неприятным, но он какой-то скользкий и как будто с гнильцой, словно запах мяса, которое еще съедобно, но чуть-чуть начало портиться. Забавно, что из наших я переношу его лучше всех, хотя после Лорда я самый брезгливый в стае. В этом смысле Лорд и Слепой — как два полюса: со Слепого станется бодро жевать бутерброд в туалете, а Лорда от этого сразу вывернуло бы наизнанку. Но в том, что касается аромата Наружности, они удивительно солидарны. Обоих тошнит, даром что Слепой здесь с пяти лет, а Лорд новенький. На уроках оба сидят на задних партах, чтобы быть подальше от учителей (правда, Слепой еще и любит вздремнуть без помех).  
Года два назад в Дом приезжала комиссия из Наружности. Их было пятеро: двое мужчин в одинаковых строгих костюмах и три женщины, все почему-то с высокими замысловатыми прическами, а одна — с аляповатой брошью в виде розы на блузке. Они ходили по Дому, все осматривали, кивали и беспрерывно записывали что-то в блокноты. Должно быть, это были важные шишки, потому что Акула еще за неделю до их приезда был сам не свой, постоянно орал, надсаживая горло, и лично инспектировал спальни, чтобы там было прибрано и ничего запрещенного не валялось на виду.  
Спальню Третьей гости похвалили — много зелени, молодцы ребята! Знали бы они, что половина этой зелени ядовита, а вторая вполне годится, чтобы почувствовать себя Алисой в Стране Чудес, если пожуешь или выкуришь листочек… Зато в нашей стае им поначалу не понравилось, судя по тому, как они кривили губы и качали головами. Но потом сменили гнев на милость, когда Ральф стал рассказывать, какие мы талантливые и творческие ребята. Правда, мне он почему-то приписал виртуозную игру на скрипке, рисунки Леопарда на стене объявил рисунками Слепого, а Табаки, по его словам, блестяще танцевал степ. Думаю, тут не обошлось без воздействия травяной сигаретки, конфискованной у Стервятника, — но комиссия впечатлилась.  
Ральф, даром что нес полный бред, все же старался держаться между нами и гостями. Особенно когда Слепой стал принюхиваться, повернув голову в их сторону, и прошептал: «Чужие». Уж не знаю, чего Р Первый боялся, — может, думал, что сразу после этого он скажет «Фас», мы кинемся на гостей и порвем их в клочья? Какой же он иногда наивный… Наоборот, мы старались к ним не приближаться, а после их ухода долго проветривали комнату. Самого Ральфа потом тошнило в учительском туалете, но он, должно быть, приписал это влиянию травы, а вовсе не миазмам Наружности, которых успел наглотаться за день.

***  
Отвлекшись на воспоминания, я перестал слушать Помпея. Теперь он умолк и выжидательно смотрит на меня, а я пытаюсь вспомнить, на чем он остановился. Не выдержав, он спрашивает:  
— Что скажешь? Говори все, что думаешь, я только рад буду. И тут никого больше нет, так что можно отвечать честно…  
— Помпей, я всегда говорю, что думаю, и мне плевать, сколько вокруг народу.  
— Точно, я это и имел в виду, — примирительно бормочет он.  
Так-то лучше, а то уж слишком он стал запанибрата.  
— Если ты хочешь знать, что я _действительно_ думаю, то мне не нравится твой план. Даже если бы его можно было осуществить, это совершенно бессмысленно.  
— Почему? — настаивает он. — Докажи.  
— Мы не в суде, чтобы доказывать.  
Я сейчас очень хорошо понимаю Слепого. Помпею ничего невозможно объяснить, не оттого, что он глуп, а потому, что для этого надо быть другим человеком. Нужно быть в Доме своим, а он был и остается чужаком. И вовсе не потому, что новенький, — Лорд появился почти одновременно с ним, но прижился намного лучше. Помпей не того сорта, если можно так выразиться. Дом отторгает его, и главарь Псов отвечает ему полной взаимностью.  
Сразу после приезда в Дом, когда Помпей еще был не в своей тарелке и оттого готов дружить со всеми и каждым, он охотно рассказывал свою историю. Позже, когда он стал вожаком Шестой, история приобрела героические черты, но в основе своей осталась неизменной.  
Как многие из нас, Помпей никогда не знал семьи, он вырос в приюте. Но это был образцовый приют, из тех, какие всегда нравятся комиссиям. Помпей не жалел слов, расписывая, как там было замечательно. Из его рассказов рисовалось что-то среднее между военным корпусом и лагерем скаутов — сплошные дисциплина, спорт, здоровый образ жизни, товарищество, нравственность, взаимовыручка, трудолюбие и прочие достоинства (Акула изгрыз бы себе локти от зависти). Помпей искренне удивлялся, почему в Доме подобные рассказы вызывают смешки или, в лучшем случае, вежливое недоумение.  
По его словам, из предыдущего интерната его перевели к нам из-за популярности — руководству не понравилось, что он явный лидер среди воспитанников. Позже Помпей стал рассказывать, что выступил против плохого директора и даже чуть ли не поднял бунт. Реальность, насколько я смог понять из обрывочных намеков, была куда проще. Главное, что интересовало администрацию в том приюте, были спортивные награды и прочие достижения подопечных. Помпей был у них восходящей звездой и любимчиком, пока на каких-то соревнованиях не повредил спину. Выступать после этого он уже не мог, долго пролежал в больнице, а после выписки его быстренько спровадили к нам, чтобы не портил отчетность.  
Неудивительно, что он теперь так жаждет взять реванш. Даже моя грубость его не расхолаживает.  
— Сфинкс, ты же умный человек, — говорит он, по-дружески наклоняясь ко мне. — Ты не станешь прятать голову в песок, как некоторые. Ты не можешь не думать о том, что будет после выпуска…  
— О чем я думаю — мое дело.  
— Согласен, — он быстро кивает. — Но ты-то в любом случае справишься. Ты сильный. А ведь не все такие. Никогда не поверю, чтобы ты заботился только о себе. Как ты считаешь, что будут делать остальные? Ваш Толстый, например? Или Лорд, который не нужен даже собственной матери, или Горбач, или тот же Слепой?  
А он много о нас знает… Прекрасно осведомлен, в какую точку бить.  
— У них нет семей, — вещает вожак Псов так проникновенно, что, кажется, даже голос дрожит от волнения. — Их никто не ждет. Куда им деваться? Ехать в очередной интернат? Идти побираться на улицах?  
— Благодарю за участие, — говорю я, — но мы сами разберемся.  
Помпей шумно выдыхает и скидывает рубашку — то ли для прохлады, то ли чтобы лишний раз продемонстрировать свои мощные бицепсы.  
— Тебе не жарко? — заботливо спрашивает он. — Может, снять с тебя футболку?  
— Спасибо, не надо, — отвечаю сквозь зубы. На самом деле я просто подыхаю от жары, но не хочу принимать от него услугу.  
— Я знаю, ты друг Слепого, — говорит Помпей. — Поверь, я его тоже глубоко уважаю. Но согласись — он никому не говорит, что собирается делать. Так пусть скажет! Если это толковая идея, я первый буду ему помогать. Я всегда готов протянуть руку, если…  
— Когда Слепой посчитает нужным, он тебе сообщит, — с трудом произношу я, чувствуя, как пересохло горло.  
Помпей тоже кашляет, но не сдается.  
— Этим летом я уже обо всем договорился, — заявляет он сквозь приступ кашля. — Как я сказал, Домом заинтересовались серьезные люди. _Очень_ серьезные. Они в курсе нашей проблемы, они готовы помогать. Конечно, они тут все переделают, построят гостиницу или, может, офисы. Это понятно — им тоже надо окупить свои деньги. Но нам оставят часть Дома, никого не выгонят. У нас будет работа, кто захочет, будет учиться заочно. Это реальный шанс, пойми! Не можешь же ты быть таким слепым, как…  
Я заканчиваю вместо него:  
— …Как Слепой. Тебе кажется, что он ничего не понимает, а я — пойму. Но я думаю ровно то же, что и он. Это глупый план. Мы вовсе не нужны этим благодетелям, что бы они ни говорили. Им нужен только Дом, точнее, земля, на которой он стоит и на которой можно построить что-нибудь полезное. Им важно прикрыться инвалидами для каких-то своих целей. Но едва они получат права на Дом, нас все равно вышвырнут отсюда, никто и ахнуть не успеет.  
Помпей, кажется, с трудом удерживается, чтобы не выругаться.  
—Ты же никогда за ворота не выходил, ну, если не считать санатория! — кричит он. — И сейчас ты сидишь и разглагольствуешь, чего, по-твоему, хотят или не хотят люди, которых ты в глаза не видел. Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь знаешь о мире вокруг? Или только фильмов насмотрелся?  
Он ждет, что я взорвусь, и это будет доказательством, что он прав, а я — нет. Не дождется! Да, я мало что понимаю в Наружности, но кое-что понимаю в людях. Кому-то _там_ очень нужен Дом. Этому «кому-то» очень нужны мы, чтобы под предлогом трогательной заботы об убогих завладеть Домом. Им нужен также Помпей, который будет «представлять интересы» жителей Дома и выступать перед телекамерами якобы от имени всех. Для этого он и хочет стать здесь главным. Чем бы дело ни закончилось, он-то в любом случае выиграет — но почему мы должны этому помогать?  
— Даже если эти люди не врут, — говорю я, — после того, как они тут все переделают, Дом, каким мы его знаем, все равно умрет. Овчинка выделки не стоит.  
Помпей презрительно смеется.  
— Знаешь, — цедит он, — я о тебе лучше думал. Мне казалось, ты нормальный. Но теперь я вижу, что ты такой же псих, как остальные. Да вы все сбрендили на этом Доме! Обшарпанная развалюха, размалеванные стены, засранный двор — было бы за что держаться… Но вы только и можете, что скулить над своей помойкой!  
Я поднимаюсь на ноги, едва не потеряв равновесие. От удушья перед глазами мелькают темные пятна.  
— Спасибо за разговор, но я не вижу смысла его продолжать  
Помпей что-то отвечает, но я уже не слушаю.  
— Ты просил моего мнения, — говорю ему, — я его высказал. Если хочешь совет… Отстань от Дома, не пытайся стать его хозяином. Это не твое место. Ты уедешь отсюда и забудешь о нем. Оставь нас, как ты выражаешься, скулить над нашей помойкой, и не лезь в чужие дела. Тебе же лучше будет.  
Он насмешливо фыркает, но я уже вываливаюсь в холл. После сушильни там прямо-таки мороз. Какое блаженство! Я жадно хватаю прохладный воздух пересохшим ртом. Добежав до ближайшего туалета, кое-как откручиваю кран зажимом грабли — чудо, что резьбу не сорвал! — и пью, пью, пью, как верблюд, пока желудок не раздувается так, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнет.  
Потом бреду на второй этаж, борясь с тошнотой. Тошнит от выпитой воды, от спертого воздуха сушильни, от Помпея, а больше всего — от собственных сомнений.  
Большой Пес не дурак, он все-таки сумел меня зацепить. Он задал именно тот вопрос, ответ на который я не могу вытряхнуть из Слепого последние два года. _Что_ мы будем делать? Что, черт побери, он как хозяин Дома собирается делать?  
А больше всего я страшусь, что это будет очередной бред.  
Я знаю Слепого лучше всех, я знаю, что он вовсе не безумен, я готов отстаивать его правоту перед всеми и каждым — но кто бы знал, как я боюсь в нем ошибиться…

4\. 

Очень страшно ошибиться.  
Ведь не всегда понятно, что именно говорит Дом. Если по правде, то только через два раза на третий. Он ведь не говорит, как люди, словами. Он говорит запахами, прикосновениями, щекоткой по коже, пылью на ногах. Играет с тобой в загадки, подбрасывает задачки.  
Правило номер один: хочешь понять Дом — будь, как он, делай то, что делает он. Например, забравшись на чердак, надо лечь на пол, свернуться калачиком и долго лежать совершенно неподвижно. Когда все тело затечет, поймешь, как Дому, должно быть, надоело. Он-то не двигался с места уже лет сто, а может, и больше.  
Очень-очень давно Дом был совсем маленький. Может быть, он даже еще не был Домом. Мог быть кем угодно: человеком, зверем, растением. При переходе случаются и не такие изменения, а Дом ведь совсем издалека. С изнанки изнанки изнанки, или даже еще дальше.  
Сам он этого времени не помнит, знает только, что его бросили. Должно быть, он уже тогда был испорчен. Говорят, Дом и сейчас выглядит странно, будто строили его впопыхах, да так и оставили, не докончив. Еще бы — он был калекой с самого начала: может, свистуном, родившимся без одной пары лап, или бескрылым дракончиком. Может, даже человеческим ребенком, но настолько уродливым, что собственная мать сразу после рождения выбросила его на свалку.  
Где-то там, среди прохудившихся кастрюль и рваных ботинок, его и нашел Тарантул, умевший ходить на изнанку, и на изнанку изнанки, и на изнанку изнанки изнанки, и даже еще дальше. Но он не водил никого с собой, потому что у него был скверный характер. А по помойкам он шатался не просто так, а искал в груде хлама разные старинные диковины. Оттого возле Дома всегда есть помойка, как ее ни убирай. Где же еще искать волшебные вещи, вроде пузырьков от летательного эликсира или вееров-кровососов, если не среди ненужного барахла?  
Летом на помойку ветер наметает пыль, а дождь ее смачивает, и помойка превращается в горку с цветами. Говорят, эти цветы желтые, как бабочки. Это сурепка, тоже волшебная трава. Если носить ее за пазухой, никогда не обожжешь пальцы зажигалкой.

***  
За пазухой Тарантул и принес Дом с изнанки изнанки изнанки. Он поселил его здесь, на пустыре, где когда-то стоял сиротский приют, от которого к тому времени остались одни развалины. (Считалось, конечно, что Тарантул его просто отстроил. Ведь ни один нормальный человек не поверит, что дом можно откуда-то принести.)  
Тарантул же дал ему имя, короткое и немудреное: Дом. Он сказал: ты будешь жить здесь. Он сказал: ты будешь расти.  
Дом рос. Он любил Тарантула и старался ради него. Для Дома Тарантул был богом. Это был превъедливый божок. Он ужасно любил ссориться со всеми подряд и сквалыжничать в суде, что бы это ни значило. Но для Дома он был самым лучшим на свете.  
Чтобы Дом быстрее рос, Тарантул кормил его отборным временем. Он покупал его у Хозяина Времени, тоже неприятного старикашки, своего не то заклятого друга, не то лучшего врага. Чем бы ни расплачивался Тарантул за купленное время, Хозяину постоянно казалось, что его надули.  
Когда Дом подрос — у него уже был целый первый этаж и стал пробиваться второй, — Тарантул решил обучить его какому-нибудь полезному ремеслу. Но у местных жителей полезными зданиями считались только тюрьма, кабак или церковь. Церкви Тарантул не уважал, кабаков вокруг было и так предостаточно, а воспитывать из Дома тюрьму ему показалось плохой приметой. Поэтому он решил сделать Дом приютом для малолетних калек. В конце концов, тот и сам был не очень-то нормален.  
А может, это просто была очередная коллекция Тарантула. Говорят, он страшно любил собирать коллекции и тащил к себе все подряд — от старинных музыкальных инструментов до образчиков оберточной бумаги.  
С таким же рвением он принялся собирать уродов и населил ими Дом. А еще завел для них учителей, нянек, сестер милосердия, экономку, дворника, истопника и пару крепких «дядек». Истопник был нужен, чтобы топить печи дровами и греть воду для мытья, а дядьки — чтобы носить неходячих вверх и вниз по лестницам. Дом был еще слишком молод и пока не знал о существовании лифтов и батарей.  
Но уже тогда он был счастлив. Он знал, что Тарантул дорожит своими воспитанниками, и тоже стал дарить им разные подарки. Изнанка была совсем рядом, и Дом стал пускать туда тех, кто ему особенно нравился. Некоторые умирали в Доме — он принимал их в себя, и они становились его частью. Сам он менялся и рос, заполнялся разными вещами. У него уже был целый второй этаж, и стал расти третий.  
Но однажды, когда он стал совсем большим, у Тарантула вдруг кончилось время. Может, он слишком задолжал Хозяину, а может, время всегда однажды заканчивается. И он умер, а Дом остался один.

***  
Сейчас Дом уже давно не ждет Тарантула. Он не старый — для Домов сто лет не возраст, — но уже совсем взрослый, и он хочет быть собой. Он еще никогда это не пробовал, а только заботился о тех, о ком ему велено было заботиться. Потому что эти калеки были последним подарком ему от Тарантула, и это было все, что осталось от старика.  
Но рано или поздно приходится признать, что ждать незачем. Как бы ты ни старался, мертвые никогда не вернутся, чтобы тебя похвалить.  
Сейчас Дом чувствует себя, как змея, которой не терпится сбросить старую кожу. Он хочет обновиться. Он не хочет больше быть убежищем, ему все равно, даже если его считают целым миром. Ему тесно, он устал от сотен людей, их чувств и мыслей, которые разъедают его стены, как кислота. Он не желает им зла, но ему скучно. Он хочет зажить сам по себе и, может, даже вернуться на свою изнанку изнанки изнанки, где сможет стать человеком, или свистуном, или драконом, или кем захочет.  
Главное — кем _он_ захочет.  
Независимо от того, кто и как пытается его удержать. Независимо от того, кто и насколько сильно его любит.  
Надо жить своей жизнью. Это только поначалу страшно, а потом становится весело. Как только поймешь, что терять больше нечего.

5.

Бывают дни, когда понимаешь, что терять больше нечего, и если прямо сейчас что-нибудь не произойдет, тебя просто разорвет на куски.  
Сказать, что наши дела идут плохо, — значит, не сказать ничего. Увезли Лорда, и крайне мало шансов, что нам удастся хотя бы что-то о нем узнать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вытащить его, пока он не успеет и вправду сойти с ума. Сфинкс и Слепой курят наперегонки, будто надеясь усмотреть полезные подсказки в клубах сигаретного дыма. Но по мере того, как спальня затягивается сплошной дымовой завесой, наше будущее становится все более мрачным. Постная физиономия Курильщика не добавляет ни веселья, ни оптимизма.  
После уроков я выезжаю в коридор прогуляться, но тут же понимаю, что зря. Парочка встреченных Крысят шарахается от меня, как от зачумленного, а потом долго пялится мне вслед. Интересно, они уже делают ставки на то, как скоро мы начнем по одному топиться в ванной?  
Скалящиеся на каждом углу Псы ужасно действуют на нервы. Я даже не имею права сцепиться ни с кем из них — Слепой за последние несколько часов произнес всего три слова, и эти слова были «Псов не задирать». Это крайне неудачно, потому что сейчас хорошая драка (или хотя бы взбучка), возможно, подняла бы мне настроение.  
На лифте я спускаюсь на первый этаж, чтобы хоть немного сменить обстановку. Но и тут покоя нет — в дальнем углу холла я замечаю Валета, который, хромая сильнее, чем обычно, направляется прямиком ко мне. Явился выразить соболезнования? Я едва успеваю приветствовать его учтивым: «Чего надо?», как он вдруг резко разворачивается и уходит. Неужели мой взгляд от пережитых бедствий стал настолько яростным, что хлещет по Псам, как кнут? Было бы неплохо…  
Но потом я замечаю Кролика, который с озабоченным видом скачет по холлу. Он так громко спрашивает: «Никто не видел мои перчатки? Шел с улицы и обронил», — что сразу ясно: это всего лишь предлог. За кем он следит, за мной или за Валетом? Мне становится душно, будто Большой Пес, не успев еще захватить власть в Доме, уже накинул на меня незримый ошейник и по-хозяйски дергает за поводок.  
Когда я возвращаюсь в стаю, там уже никого нет, все ушли обедать. Один только Слепой сидит на подоконнике в той же позе, что и час назад, — свесил голову и курит одну сигарету за другой, рискуя поджечь себе волосы.  
Я пытаюсь бесшумно выехать, чтобы не нарушать его уединения. Иначе наш вожак, того и гляди, очнется и отдаст еще какой-нибудь приказ, который лишит меня последней радости. Например, велит прекратить душераздирающе кашлять рядом с Фазанами, изображая туберкулезника. Или запретит устраивать соревнование для Крысят, кто быстрее найдет сыр в построенном на скорую руку лабиринте (в прошлый раз они почему-то возмущались, хотя никто им не обещал, что сыр будет свежий).  
Но когда мне почти удается тихо отворить дверь, Слепой вдруг спрашивает:  
— Шакал, с тобой можно поговорить?  
Я выразительно вздыхаю. Потом еще раз. Потом выползаю из коляски и перебираюсь на общую кровать. Сажусь, чинно сложив руки на коленях, и всем видом показываю, что готов внимать вожаческим наставлениям.  
Слепой садится на матрас на полу. Теперь я вижу его спутанные волосы — с тех пор, как Македонский его причесывал, прошло уже недели две.  
Он молчит.  
Ему кто-нибудь рассказывал, что для диалога нужны двое? Впрочем, не страшно, я справлюсь и в одиночку. Слепой уже и так выговорил фразу из целых пяти слов. Того и гляди, заболеет от непосильной нагрузки.  
Но не успеваю я открыть рот, как он произносит:  
— Чем эта история закончится?  
Что? Он спрашивает об этом меня?  
Меня?!  
Похоже, что да.  
Теперь уже я молчу, потому что меня распирает от эмоций. Я ненавижу, ненавижу, НЕНАВИЖУ, когда он так делает! И он ведь знает, что ему я не смогу ответить «Почем мне знать?» или что-нибудь в таком роде.  
Я багровею от ярости. То есть, я этого не вижу, но чувствую. Багровый цвет, говорят, мне очень идет.  
— Скажи, пожалуйста, — спрашиваю я, когда наконец могу говорить, — тебе не стыдно?  
Он честно отвечает:  
— Нет.  
— Ну да, кого я спрашиваю… Слепой, я же просил так не поступать!  
— Мне очень надо.  
Ни тени чувства вины в голосе.  
— Ты сошел с ума, задавать такие вопросы средь бела дня?  
— Вечером может быть уже поздно.  
Наконец я сдаюсь и говорю неохотно:  
— Везде по-разному. На некоторых кругах…  
При солнечном свете это звучит прямо-таки неприлично.  
— … Помпея нет вовсе. На других нет тебя. А там, где есть вы оба… Что ж, обычно для него все заканчивается плохо.  
— «Обычно»? Бывает и по-другому?  
— Там, где по-другому, — я чувствую себя, как на горячей сковородке, — рано или поздно дело доходит до войны.  
— Вот как, — говорит он без всякого выражения.  
И опять молчит.  
— Мне казалось, ты уже все решил, — замечаю я.  
— Решил, — говорит он. — Я ему уступлю.  
— Что?  
Это последнее, что я ожидал услышать. Неужели на него так повлияло то, что Лорда отправили в сумасшедший дом? Он возомнил себя плохим вожаком и решил уйти в монастырь на покаяние?  
— Тебе надо выспаться, — говорю я. — После бессонной ночи и не такой бред в голову лезет.  
— Это не бред. Мне все равно, кто будет считаться хозяином дома, если Помпей согласится отказаться от своего «плана», — Слепой дергает плечом. — Я честно попрошу его об этом три раза, все по правилам. Если согласится, пусть называет себя хоть императором. Какое это имеет значение?  
— Помпею императором не бывать, — машинально замечаю я. — Разве что диктатором, правда, с таким имечком удача не на его стороне… Самодовольство и так застит ему глаза, а что будет, если он возомнит себя хозяином Дома? Станет расхаживать тут, пощелкивая кнутом из кожи самолично убитого буйвола и покрикивая на рабов. Я прямо вижу Сфинкса в роли первого помощника распорядителя опахала его великопсейшества. Мне кажется, ему подойдет.  
Слепой даже слегка улыбается.  
— А кто будет самим распорядителем?  
— Я, конечно, — я приосаниваюсь. — Очень ответственная должность, между прочим. Ни один Пес не справится с ней подобающим образом. Не волнуйся, насчет тебя я тоже похлопочу.  
— Через полгода, — говорит Слепой, — все это не будет иметь ни малейшего значения.  
— За полгода, знаешь ли, можно многое наворотить.  
— Все равно должен быть шанс. В Доме и так было слишком много крови.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что скоро это не будет иметь значения.  
— В прошлый раз, — говорит он, не слушая меня, хотя белесые глаза смотрят мне прямо в лицо, — я понял, _что должно_ случиться, когда Хромой — помнишь Хромого? — вдруг насыпал своему попугаю больше корма, чем обычно. Это можно определить по звуку. Зерна сыпались и сыпались, и конца им не было… Понимаешь, в чем соль, Табаки? Старшие уже тогда _знали_. Знали, что будет бойня, что в ближайшие дни попугая станет некому кормить, а кто выживет, тем будет не до птицы.  
Чего он ждет? Что на меня это произведет впечатление?  
Я видал вещи и похуже.  
— В Доме не должно быть двух вожаков, — напоминаю я. — Как раз чтобы не было бойни… Кстати, как к Помпею относится Дом?  
— Никак, — отвечает он, подумав. — Дом еще не успел его заметить. Он тут слишком недавно. Больше всего я опасаюсь, что Дом все-таки обратит на него внимание.  
Ну да. Никому не нравится, когда на него пытаются накинуть узду. Не стоит дразнить дракона, особенно когда ты уютно обжился в складках его кожистых крыльев. Не ровен час, решит взлететь раньше времени.  
Кажется, я сказал это вслух. Слепой вскидывает голову.  
— Почему ты сказал об этом?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Ты тоже знаешь, что Дом хочет уйти от нас?  
— Я не заглядываю так далеко.  
Кажется, он разочарован. Он ждал другого ответа.  
— Лучше скажи, что _ты_ собираешься делать? — спрашиваю я.  
— Дом нельзя принудить остаться, — отвечает он без промедления. — Такова его воля. Значит, нужно переводить всех на изнанку. Другого выхода нет, если мы не хотим самоубийств и войны. Я уже примерно знаю, как это сделать…  
— Почему ты уверен, что _все_ захотят на изнанку?  
Впервые Слепой растерян.  
— А разве нет?  
Для него добровольный отказ от возможности перехода — немыслимая вещь, это все равно, что перестать дышать. Он не поймет этого, даже если я в лепешку расшибусь.  
Слепой молчит. Я жду, из вежливости стараясь не торопить его. Но невысказанные слова мстят мне ужасной икотой. Слепой торопится к столу и наливает мне воды. Пока я веду неравную борьбу со своим организмом, он думает о чем-то своем. Впрочем, как всегда.

6.

Все, как всегда. Летучая мышь таки издохла. Ответственным за нее я назначал Крючка, так что ему и устроил разнос. Хотя, может, он и не виноват, это мыши какие-то неживучие. Но для острастки не повредит.  
Кролик доложил, что Валет вчера пытался заговорить с Табаки, но попытку удалось пресечь. Надо же, упорный какой — улучил минуту, даром что за ним следили две недели! После решающего боя надо будет заняться Валетом всерьез, слишком долго я с ним цацкался.  
Потом Кролик долго и нудно жаловался на Крыс, которые задолжали ему в Кофейнике уже без малого восемь сотен за кофе и булочки. Отказывать им, говорит, смысла нет, не дашь булочку, так сами стащат.  
Пришлось идти разбираться с Рыжим. Тот сделал серьезное лицо, кивал, как китайский болванчик, потом созвал своих и давай допрашивать: кто задолжал в Кофейнике? Никто, ясное дело, не признался, так что Рыжий повернулся ко мне и говорит, как ни в чем не бывало: вот видишь, Помпей, это какая-то ошибка, никто там не должен.  
Я пообещал, что завтра вернусь с записями Кролика и назову всех должников. Ну и мои парни тоже подтянутся, будут свидетелями.  
Но Рыжий чуть ли не открыто смеялся надо мной. Даже свои идиотские зеленые очки не потрудился снять, фигляр хренов!  
Он так меня вывел, что я его потом даже во сне видел. Снилось, что шел урок биологии, причем в классе ветки и трава прорастали прямо сквозь стены, а странные маленькие зверьки то и дело шастали под ногами. Когда я обернулся, за партой рядом со мной вместо Лавра сидел Рыжий. Я хотел спросить, какого черта он у нас забыл и когда его Крысюки вернут деньги. Но тут он стал снимать очки, и на этом я проснулся.

***  
Какое бы ни было мутное настроение, дела делать надо. Откладывать дальше некуда. Кроме того, Четвертая на днях удачно осрамилась — их красавчика Лорда забрали в психбольницу, а они ничем не смогли помочь. Вот я бы разрулил на раз-два: наших никто никуда забрать не посмеет, а кому надо, мы психушку и сами устроим. Но у Слепого для такого кишка тонка. Велел Прыщу получше втолковать эту мысль Логам, пусть разнесут среди других. Теперь надо ковать железо, пока горячо, чтобы даже распоследний мелкий Крысюк в Доме понял, кто здесь по-настоящему хозяин.  
Слепой с Табаки что-то долго не появляются на обеде. Когда они наконец входят в столовую, я пишу всем вожакам записки с просьбой собраться в Кофейнике, и отдаю Лавру, чтобы разнес и непременно зачитал вслух. А то пойдут потом отговорки, что-де не так поняли...  
Стервятник начинает возмущаться, я извиняюсь, мол, не могу иначе. С вожаком Третьей ссориться сейчас не стоит, он вроде как держит нейтралитет, так что с ним надо повежливей.  
Перед входом в Кофейник собрался чуть ли не весь Дом — разбились по кучкам и шушукаются. Мы вчетвером — я, Стервятник, Рыжий и Слепец — входим внутрь. Дверь плотно запирается, чтобы ни звука не просочилось к любопытным.  
— Кому кофе? — вежливо спрашивает Стервятник.  
Кофе никому не хочется. Мы устраиваемся вчетвером за крайним столом у окна. Стервятник сидит со своей обычной траурной миной, Рыжий безразлично вертит свои феньки, а в одном ухе оставил наушник. Слепой положил локти на стол и наклонился так низко, что грязные патлы подметают столешницу.  
М-да, отличная у меня тут компания.  
Первые минут пять ни шатко ни валко мы ведем светскую беседу: про погоду, про нового учителя биологии, про здоровье стервятникового кактуса (бред! ну, какое может быть здоровье у кактуса?!). Переходить к делу никто не торопится.  
— Рыжий, — замечаю мимоходом, — после того, как мы вчера поговорили, ты мне, представь, даже приснился. Почему-то сидел на биологии в нашем классе…  
Он кивает так отстраненно, словно сниться кому-нибудь для него обычное дело. Но Слепой почему-то вздрагивает, а Стервятник переспрашивает: точно ли Рыжий мне снился?  
Ну да, отвечаю. Я еще пока лица не путаю. А что такого?  
На этот вопрос никто не отвечает.  
Иной раз мне кажется, что тут все до единого психи.  
Наконец я перехожу к сути. У меня единственного здесь есть конкретный план, что делать после выпуска. Долго рассказываю о плане. Стервятник слушает внимательно. Слепой сидит в той же позе и, кажется, вообще спит.  
В конце подвожу итоги. Если Слепой согласен передать мне полномочия хозяина Дома, я немедля займусь этим. Так будет лучше и полезнее для всех. Если же у Слепого есть свои соображения, пусть расскажет — при других вожаках можно говорить свободно. Может, у него план получше, чем у меня, тогда я первый с радостью буду выполнять его приказы.  
— Слепой, — говорю, — я закончил. Твоя очередь.  
Он молчит. Потом из-под волос доносится одно слово:  
— Нет.  
— Что — «нет»?  
Он поднимает голову и уставляется на меня. Ненавижу этот стылый рыбий взгляд. Как ему удается так безошибочно находить, кто говорит? Я отклоняюсь чуть в сторону, как мне кажется, неслышно, но он все равно поворачивает голову за мной.  
— У меня нет плана, — говорит он.  
Я, признаться, даже теряюсь. Ждал какой-нибудь его обычной белиберды, а не такой откровенности.  
— Ну, — отвечаю, кое-как собравшись с мыслями, — раз все это слышали, то, думаю, обсуждать больше нечего. Слепой только что признался, что он не знает, что делать. Значит, обязанности хозяина Дома переходят к тому, кто все-таки знает. Хорошо, раз так, то по рукам. Сразу обещаю, что никаких резких перемен не будет — законы Дома я уважаю…  
Стервятник тем временем уже отошел от потрясения и перебивает меня:  
— Погоди, Помпей. Так эти дела не делаются, нужно голосование всех вожаков.  
— Может, и да, — отвечаю, — но раз Слепой дал прямой ответ на прямой вопрос, зачем еще голосовать-то?  
Краем глаза кошусь на Рыжего — тот вроде как совсем потерял к разговору интерес, даже надел оба наушника и полностью ушел в музыку. Вот же люди: то рвут на себе футболку, как Сфинкс, за каждую пядь Дома, то ничего им даром не сдалось. Ну, может, оно и к лучшему. Я чувствую себя уверенно. Если бы Слепой хоть на минуту перестал на меня пялиться, было бы вообще нормально.  
Слепой вдруг поднимает руку, прямо как на уроке. Стервятник замолкает и уставляется на него своими круглыми желтыми глазами.  
— Помпей, я с тобой согласен, — говорит Слепой.  
— Чего? — вылетает у меня.  
У Стервятника взлетают брови. Рыжий вытаскивает из ушей наушники. Вид у него удивленный, рот по-дурацки приоткрыт.  
— Я готов уступить тебе место хозяина Дома, — продолжает Слепец. — Я согласен, что ты справишься с этим лучше, чем я. Но есть одно условие: ты откажешься от выполнения своего плана. Пожалуйста, сделай так.  
Сам не знаю, что меня ошарашило больше: его согласие или то, как складно он вдруг заговорил. Это как если бы неразумный вдруг начал шпарить стихи наизусть. Остальные двое потрясенно молчат.  
— Нет, Слепой, — отвечаю я, опомнившись. — Это вообще не разговор. Мне ведь не власть нужна, пойми ты. Я хочу сделать лучше для всех. Если надо, я готов еще раз все повторить, хотя, вот честно, устал уже растолковывать. Но я могу, мне не трудно.  
— Не надо, — говорит он. — Я отлично все понял. Но я тебя прошу: откажись от этого. И будешь хозяином Дома, раз ты так хочешь.  
Ни Рыжий, ни Стервятник не решаются влезть в разговор, хотя у Стервятника аж желваки на щеках ходят. А я все не могу понять, с чего Слепой вдруг стал такой покладистый. Хотя… может, он просто струсил? Ну да, этого следовало ждать. Вот посмотреть на него лицом к лицу — что в нем особенного? Ничего. Он ведь жалкий. Замызганный этот свитер, ногти грязные, будто он ими землю рыл, волосы свалялись, как пакля. Не знаю, как он умудрился всем заморочить голову, но сейчас, кажется, морок кончился.  
Да он же никто!  
Это ужас как смешно. Мне столько о нем рассказывали, а он взял, да и спекся в первом же раунде.  
— Нет, — говорю, раз уж от меня ждут ответа. — Слепой, не надо мне ставить ультиматумы. Это игра на вылет: или-или.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он в третий раз. — Я прошу тебя.  
Вот как заговорил… Может, еще на колени встанет? Я бы не удивился.  
— Извини, но мы так не договоримся.  
— Хорошо, — просто отвечает он. — Это твой выбор. Значит, я тоже отказываюсь от того, что предложил.  
Стервятник и Рыжий смотрят на него так напряженно, будто решается вопрос чьей-то жизни или смерти. С ума сойти, ну и мастера тут ломать комедию…  
— Что ж, тогда поединок? — спрашиваю, стараясь не расхохотаться.  
— Хорошо, — опять соглашается он.  
— Сегодня в час ночи в спортзале. Идет?  
— Идет.  
Стервятник медленно выдыхает и странно смотрит на меня.  
Да что они так волнуются? Не убью же я его и не покалечу, он и без того калека. Достаточно потрепать слегка, просто чтобы показать, кто в Доме главный.  
Там, конечно, будут еще Сфинкс и Черный. Эти, по слухам, серьезные противники. Надо отдать распоряжения ребятам, кто берет их на себя в случае чего… И заодно выяснить, верны ли слухи про дурацкий «закон выбора».  
— Всем спасибо, можно идти, — говорю я и встаю из-за стола. — Ночью встретимся.  
Они все трое молчат, потом Стервятник как-то сдавленно говорит «Пока», а Слепой даже мне кивает, на вид вполне дружески, безошибочно повернув голову туда, где я стою.  
Из Кофейника они выходят следом за мной. За порогом я останавливаюсь и показываю своим парням большой палец. Они радостно орут, предвидя развлечение.  
За спиной что-то громко скрипит, будто сдвинулось с места тяжелое, старое, давно вросшее в землю колесо. Оборачиваюсь, но никакого колеса, ясное дело, в помине нет. Есть только Рыжий, который зачем-то снял очки и смотрит на меня. Киваю ему.  
«До встречи», — равнодушно говорит он и идет налить себе кофе. Он опять в наушниках.

Конец

_Январь-февраль 2013 года_


End file.
